What's wrong with Sohinki?
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: What does the Smosh crew do when something starts to happen to Sohinki? Would Sohinki still be apart of Smosh? Or will he be forced to leave? And why can't Sohinki remember something he should? Rated T for cussing and becasue I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the SmoshGames office. Sohinki was playing _Dota 2 _for his channel, Jovenshire was helping Lasercorn edited video's for his own channel and for _SmoshGames_, Anthony and Ian was editing their latest video for _Smosh's_ main channel, and Mari was sitting their playing on her laptop waiting for the work day to end. Everything was fine. Intel the lights started to flicker.

"Why are the lights flickering?" Mari asked at her desk.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a power surge." Sohinki said pausing his game to look up at the lights.

"Ah, see. Everything's fine." Sohinki said when the lights stopped flickering. They continued on for several minutes before they lights started to flicker again.

"What is it with these damn lights?" Ian asked getting pissed off.

"I don't know. What me to check the breaker?" Sohinki asked pausing his game again.

"Can you? Please? These lights are driving me crazy!" Ian exclaimed dramatically.

"Be right back." Sohinki said reaching into his desk and getting a flashlight, just in case the lights went out.

A couple of minutes later Sohinki was looking at the breaker trying to figure out if anything was wrong. After he deemed everything was okay, he closed the door and started his was back to the office. Sohinki was almost to the office when he got a headache. He clutched his head in pain and grimaced. After a few seconds it subsided enough to where he let go of his head and walked into the office and back to his desk where he put his flash light up and continued his video for another 15 minutes before he decided to stop for the night.

"Anyone feel like getting something to eat?" Anthony asked starting to grab his coat and wallet.

"I can go for some food." Ian said standing up also.

"Why not." Lasercorn said.

"Sure." Jovenshire and Mari said at the same time.

"What about you Sohinki?" Joven asked as he put his coat on.

"I have to edit this video, and I'm not hungry at the moment. You guys go with out me." Sohinki said flashing a smile at the Smosh crew as they headed out the door with promises of bring food back.

After several minutes of editing his _Dota 2_ video Sohinki had another headache.

_Why am I getting a lot of headaches all of a sudden?_ Sohinki thought to him self as he reached into his desk for some pain relievers. Several minutes later, with his headache still intact, Sohinki heard a door slam open then slam close.

"Hello? Who's there?" Sohinki called out grabbing a bat that was sitting against the wall by his desk.

"Sohinki."

"Who's their? I have a bat!" Sohinki said loud enough for the intruder to hear while he raised his bat.

"Remember Sohinki." The voice said.

"I won't tell you again! Show yourself!" Sohinki shouted walking closer to the door.

"Sohinki. Remember. Remember. Remember." The voice keepped on repeating.

"Remember what?!" Sohinki shouted dropping the bat as another stab of pain ran though his head.

"Agh!" Sohinki said as the pain in his head increased for a second before it disappeared.

_"Give him to me!" _

_"No! You won't hurt my baby!" _

_"He's a freak! He can move things with his mind! He deserves to die!"_

_"I don't care! He's my baby and you won't take away my Mathew!" _

_"Martha! Listen to me! He could kill you!"_

_"I don't care! He hasn't hurt me yet! Who's to say he ever will!"_

_"Fine. If you won't let me take him, then get the hell out of my house."_

_"John. I. Fine. You always was a blind fool. I'll go. But don't expect me back!"_

**"Hello, are you Joanna?"**

**"Why yes honey. I am. How can I help you today?"**

**"It's not me. See my son was born with these powers. He can make things move with his mind. And I don't want him judged because of it. I was hoping you could make to where he no longer has them."**

**"Well that's a bit request. Are you sure your willing to give up so much so just so your son could be normal?"**

**"Yes. I'll do anything."**

**"Okay. Bring him here."**

"Sohinki. Sohinki. Dammit Sohinki wake the fuck up!" Mari yelled right into Sohinki's ear.

"What? I swear I didn't do it!" Sohinki said bolting upright in his desk chair. Wait. what?

"Are you sure you had editing to-do? Or did you just want to take a nap?" Anthony asked smirking at Sohinki.

"Sorry. I didn't realize I feel asleep." Sohinki said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it. Everybody does it." Mari said smiling at Sohinki.

"Its been along day. Let's all go home and sleep. Oh, and Sohinki, here's your food. Goodnight everybody!" Lasercorn exclaimed before he left the building. Ian and Anthony left next. Ian giving Anthony a lift to Kalel's house before he when to his own house. Then Jovenshire left to go to his own house. Mari said goodbye to Sohinki before, she too left. Sohinki was the only one left in the Smosh building.

"Okay. What happened to me today? I know I didn't fall asleep in my desk chair. Maybe theirs something on the security camera." Sohinki muttered to himself as he pulled up the security video's. The only think Sohinki found on the video was Ian, Anthony, Jovenshire, Lasercorn, and Maria leaving for lunch before he saw snow.

"Well that's fuck up." Sohinki said as he sat back into his chair.

"I wonder." Sohinki said aloud as he looked at a pen that was sitting on Jovenshire's desk. Sohinki focused on it and it floated off of Jovenshire's desk and over to an astonished Sohinki.

"What the hell is happening to me?!" Sohinki exclaimed freaked out.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, SmoshGames, Dota 2, or any other famous thing you may recognize. I am only going to put this disclaimer up once. So your note going to see this again unless you read another story I write. This is my first Smosh Fan Fiction. Please be nice in the reviews. You don't have to, but I would like it if you don't cuss me out/ or put me down about my writing style/ or about my poor grammar and spelling. I wrote this at like 2 in the morning so it might be the crappiest story I have ever written Thank you for your time! PS I got the information on Anthony's girlfriend on some random Fan Fiction. I couldn't figure out how to spell her name, and I didn't want to go on YouTube to figure out how to spell it/where her and Anthony live. Sorry if I made a mistake. Please forgive me!**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Sohinki left the SmoshGames Office he went straight to his mom's house. _She must know something about this. I did see her in that... Vision? _Sohinki thought to himself as he pulled into his mother's driveway.

"Matthew! To what do I owe this lovely visit?" Sohinki's mom asked.

"I had something weird happen to me to-day at the office, mom." Sohinki said following his mom into the kitchen.

"Really? What happened?"

"Well first the lights started flickering. So I went to go check the breaker. It was fine, so I don't know why they were flickering, but on my way back I got a really bad headache. I thought it was nothing, but when the group left to get something to eat, I stayed behind to finished editing a video for my channel, when I got another headache. A few minutes after I my headache, I heard a door open and close. When I checked it out, there was nobody there. But I keepped on hearing somebody say "Remember" then the pain in my head worsened and I hade this. Vision. Type thing." Sohinki said stopping so his mom could digest what he said.

His mom paled slightly and asked," W-What did you see?"

"At first I saw you and some guy fighting over. I think it was me. The man said I was a freak, and you was telling him that you wasn't going to give me up. Then he kicked us out. Then my vision changed. I saw you talking to a women. You called her Jonna. You were asking her to help me. You. You said I was born with powers, and you didn't want me judged because of it. The women, Jonna, told you to bring me to her. Then Mari woke me up." Sohinki finished looking at his hands tightly clasped hands.

"I knew this day would come. I just didn't think it would be this quickly. Listen to me Matthew. For some reason you was born with special powers. Ever since you was a little baby you was able to move things without touching them. That man you saw in you vision. He was your father. He was afraid of you. He was afraid that you was going to use your powers to try to hurt us. He wouldn't listen to me. I tried to tell him that you was a good kid. So when he kicked us out of the house I went to see a friend of mine. She knew a person who could help make you normal. I didn't want to take you to her. But your powers was starting to get out of control. I didn't want to take the risk of you using them when you started school. So my friend sent me to Jonna. She binded your powers. She told me that when you was ready that the bind would come un-done, and when that time came, something bad might happen, and you was the only one who could stop it. I'm _so_ sorry I didn't tell you!" Sohinki's mom said before she started to sob uncontrollable.

"Its okay, Mom. I'm not mad at you. I just wish you would have told me sooner." Sohinki said holding him mom at she continued to cry." Matthew, listen to me. One thing I forgot to tell you. The other reason why I had your powers bind was because these people came after you. They want you to use your powers for evil. If your powers were awakened today, then they know. You need to leave. Go home and pack a bag. Leave this town. Go to where your feet lead you.-"

**Knock. Knock. Knock. **"Open this damn door, before I knock it down!" A male's voice shouted from behind the door.

"Honey, there here. Theirs a door in my room. Go through it. Get as far away from here as you can. Go now, Matthew! I'll try to hold them off as far as I can!" Sohinki's mom shouted pushing Sohinki towards her room, and with difficulty convinced her son to leave her.

"Just remember. I love you." Sohinki's mom said before she pushed him out the door.

.

..

...

After Sohinki ran from his mother's house he made his way to the house he shared with Jovenshire and Lasercorn.

"Dude, where the hell have you've been?" Lasercorn asked when Sohinki closed the door.

"I went and saw my mom." Was all Sohinki said before he run up towards his room.

"NICE CHAT WE HAD! WE SHOULD DO IT AGAIN SOMETIME!" Lasercorn yelled up after him. When Sohinki was in his room he closed the door and went to his closet, got a backpack and packed cloths left a note for his friends and climbed out his bedroom window.

**Later that day...**

"Hey, Sohinki, we're all going out do you want to come with us?" Jovenshire asked knocking on Sohinki's door looking at his phone

"Sohinki?" Jovenshire asked knocking again. _Strange_, Jovenshire thought as he walked back towards the living room, when he received no answer.

"Hey do you know where Sohinki is?" Jovenshire asked Lasercorn when he walked into the living room.

"Yea. Up in his room." Lasercorn replied pulling his jacket on.

"No, he's not. I was just up there. I didn't get an answer from him." Jovenshire said giving Lasercorn a look.

"Then call him then." Lasercorn said returning Jovenshire's look.

"Fine." Jovenshire replied before he called Sohinki.

"That's strange. He always has his phone with him." Lasercorn said finding Sohinki's phone laying on an end table.

"Maybe we should check his room again." Lasercorn said making his way towards the stairs.

"Um. Should we knock? What if he's asleep?" Lasercorn questioned turning to look at Jovenshire.

"I already knocked. He didn't answer." Jovenshire replied.

"Hey, you guys home?" Anthony's voice filled the house as he, Ian, and Mari made their way into the house.

"Yea! Lasercorn and I are up here!" Jovenshire called back. Seconds later Anthony, Ian, and Mari joined Jovenshire and Lasercorn beside Sohinki's door.

"Whatcha' doing in front of Sohinki's room?" Mari asked giving a skeptical look at Jovenshire and Lasercorn.

"We was thinking of seeing if he was awake. We wanted to know if he would join us to dinner tonight. But he didn't answer his phone. He _left _it in the living ro-"

"What?!" Anthony, Ian, and Mari coursed, shocked written all over their faces.

"That's what we thought!" Lasercorn exclaimed.

"So let's see if he's okay!" Ian said opening up the door to Sohinki's room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAand he's not here." Ian said walking in and doing a full turn.

"Wait. Here's a note." Anthony said picking up the note that was layed on Sohinki's nightstand.

"_Dear Guys and Mari ;),_

_Sorry I left so suddenly. Something came up and I had to leave town. I don't know when or if I'll be back. Hire another host for SmoshGames. Get rid of all my stuff. Pretend you never meet me. I know this sounds crazy, but it's for your own good. __I'm sorry ~__Sohinki_

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Dear Guys and Mari ;),_

_Sorry I left so suddenly. Something came up and I had to leave town. I don't know when or if I'll be back. Hire another host for SmoshGames. Get rid of all my stuff. Pretend you never meet me. I know this sounds crazy, but it's for your own good._

_ I'm sorry_

_ Sohinki_

"Does he really want us to just forget about him? After all these months of friendship?" Mari asked snatching the note Anthony to reread it her self.

"I guess he does. Do you think something happened between him and his mother? One year in high school, I didn't talk to my mom for half the year because of an argument we had." Jovenshire said peering over Lasercorn's shoulder to read Sohinki's letter.

"I don't know. Should we got pay her a visit?" Ian asked also looking over Lasercorn's shoulder.

.

..

...

"Miss Sohinki? Are you home?" Anthony asked when the front door opened when he went to knock.

"I'm in here." Her voiced sounded from the kitchen.

"Hey, Miss Sohinki. We're sorry to bug you, but we was wondering if something happened between you and Sohinki?" Mari asked entering the kitchen.

"No. Nothing happened between us today. Why do you ask?" Miss. Sohinki asked in return.

"Well we found a note in his room today. We was wondering if you could tell us if he said anything while he was here." Lasercorn said.

"Well he didn't say anything to me. But I helped him remember something's he forgot as a child and listen to me when I say this. Matthew had no choice but to leave. He did it to protect us." Miss Sohinki said trying to make Sohinki's friends understand what's she's trying to say.

"What do you mean be protect us? What did he remember that is so dangerous that could hurt us?" Ian asked sounding confused.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me you _wont _tell another soul." Miss Sohinki said looking at the Smosh Crew with a serious expression.

"We promise." Anthony answered for the entire group.

"When Matthew was younger. He had these. Abilities. You could say. He was able to move this. With his mind. His dad never approved of his abilities. He always called Matthew a freak. One day Matt's father came home he demanded me to give him Matthew. He said that he was going to get rid of him. I refused. He told me either I give Matthew him Matthew or I leave his house for good. I would never left anyone hurt my Matthew."

"How did Sohinki forget that he had these abilities?" Lasercorn asked.

"After we were kicked out, a friend told me she knew a person who could help stop Matthew's abilities. So I went to the women. She said she could bind his powers. I guess he was too young to remember having them." Miss Sohinki said looking at her hands claps tightly resting in her hands.

"But that doesn't explain why he had to leave." Anthony said looking at Miss Sohinki.

"When Matthew had his abilities binded the woman gave me a warning. She said that when he was old enough to control his abilities that something bad might happen, and he was the only one who could stop it." Miss Sohinki said finally looking at the people sitting in front of her.

"So since Sohinki's abilities became unbinded, he might have to stop something big from happening?" Lasercorn asked to which Miss Sohinki nodded her head.

"If something might happen then why did Sohinki leave. It could happen, but it could also not happen." Mari said.

"After I finished explaining this to Matthew, these men showed up. I never seen them before so I told Sohinki to run. I didn't want him hurt. I believe that since those men showed up looking for him that something bad will happen." Miss Sohinki said. The Smosh Crew looked at each other.

.

..

...

"How are we going to tell his fans that he's no longer uploading video's?" Anthony asked sitting on the couch in Lasercorn's, Jovenshire's, and Sohinki's house.

"Um. We could say that he moved to a different country?" Mari suggested taking the seat next to Anthony.

"But if he moved to a different country he can still make video's." Lasercorn said shouting down Mari's ideal. Lasercorn sat down in the arm-chair that was sitting opposite the couch while Jovenshire sat in the other arm-chair.

"What if we say he was in a accident and can't make video's for a while?" Jovenshire suggested.

"I guess that sounds believable." Ian said who was sitting next to Mari.

"When do we tell them?" Lasercorn asked looking at Anthony.

"Let's plan the story a little bit more tomorrow and film it after words." Anthony said looking at the people sitting next to him.

"Did you hear that?" Mari asked sitting up higher looking around the room as she heard a noise.

"No. But I heard that!" Ian said doing the same as Mari.

"It sounds like somebody's outside." Jovenshire said getting up.

"Should we check it out?" Lasercorn asked standing up also.

"I don't see anyone out their though..." Jovenshire trailed off looking out of the blinds.

"Let's check it out just in case." Lasercorn said heading towards the door, but stopped shot as it was slammed opened.

"Sohinki?!" Lasercorn said stunned before the looks of his friend registered.

"Oh my god Sohinki are you okay?" Mari asked steeping around Lasercorn and running towards Sohinki, who was leaning against the door frame eyes shout tightly with blood splattered across his shirt and jeans with one hand on his stomach and the other holding on to the door frame.

"It hurts!" Sohinki gasped out falling on to his hands and knees.

"What hurts?" Anthony asked crouching down by Sohinki ready to help him stand up.

"M-M-My head a-a-a-and m-my s-s-stomach." Sohinki stuttered out.

"He doesn't feel too good. I think he's going into shock. Joven help me get him to the couch." Anthony said grabbing one of Sohinki's arms and putting it over his shoulder and after Jovenshire done the same to Sohinki's other arm helped picked him up and moved him to the couch.

"Mari call 91-" Anthony started to say.

"No! Can't go to the hospital! Please!" Sohinki said eyes trying to focus on Mari.

"Okay, no hospital. I'm gonna need some pain relievers, blankets, a needle, some string, and some bandages." Anthony said moving Sohinki's shirt up looking at the wound on Sohinki's stomach.

"What happened to you Sohinki?" Anthony asked taking the needle and string from Lasercorn.

"These. Men... Came outta... Nowhere... Knife... Pain..." Sohinki mumbled.

"What's he saying?" Mari asked watching as Anthony started to stitch Sohinki up.

"I think somebody jumped him." Jovenshire said standing next to Lasercorn and Ian behind Mari.

"Sohinki, did somebody stab you?" Anthony asked as he finished stitching up Sohinki's stomach and began to put bandages on it.

"Y-Y-Yes." Sohinki said wincing again as another wave of pain hit him.

"Here take these." Anthony said after he finished with the bandages as he helped Sohinki up a bit so he could take the pain relievers.

"Where are the blankets?" Anthony asked turning around to grab the blankets that Jovenshire and Lasercorn were handing him.

"You can go to sleep if you want to." Anthony said as he adjusted the blankets around Sohinki.

"M'kay." Sohinki said before he dropped off into a deep sleep.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter! I had writers block, and no matter what I did I couldn't get out of its grip. Sorry if I got anything wrong on the medical stuff, I'm not a doctor/nurse and I don't know a doctor/nurse and Google was no help at all.**

**If you liked my story please leave a comment/favorite/alert. Think I need to change anything? P.M. me or leave it in a review! See you y'all in the next chapter! **

**I DON'T OWN SMOSH! :( But I wish I did :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**5 Hours Later**

"No!" Sohinki yelled sitting up right on the couch.

"Sohinki? Sohinki what's wrong?" Mari asked walking into the living room.

"Mari?" Sohinki asked once he saw Mari, jumping up to hug her.

"Where are the others? Are they okay?" Sohinki asked pulling away from Mari and starting towards the kitchen.

"Sohinki their fine. What happen?" Mari asked following Sohinki.

"Sohinki?!" Jovenshire asked/said when Sohinki entered the kitchen.

"Hey, man, take it easy. You were pretty hurt when you showed up here." Anthony said grabbing Sohinki's arm when he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Sorry. I-I. Just had to make sure you guys was okay." Sohinki said sitting down at the table with the help of Anthony.

"Why would we not be okay?" Jovenshire asked giving Sohinki a quizzing look.

"I-I. Don't know. I hate to say it but. The dream I had seemed pretty real. I'm sorry for scaring you guys." Sohinki said giving his friends a reassuring smile.

"Its okay. I believe we all have had dreams like that." Ian said returning Sohinki's smile.

"Hey, um, Sohinki. Theirs something you should know. We went and visited your mom the other day after we found your note. She. She told us. About you abilities. About how you can move things with your mind. I. We want you to know that we don't think any different about you." Mari said squeezing Sohinki's arm.

"As a matter of fact. I think you just got ten time more awesomer." Lasercorn said making everybody laugh.

"Thanks guys. You know how to make a guy feel better." Sohinki said giving them a small smile before he grabbed his head and gasped in pain.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! AND SORRY ITS REALLY SHORT! **

**I DON'T OWN SMOSH/SMOSH GAMES! As far as I know, Smosh is owned by Anthony and Ian. :P **

**I just wanted to let y'all know that I'm kinda stuck on this story. I'm having trouble writing the chapters. If you guys would love to help me out, please review suggestion or sent me a PM! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Triple thank you to Greek Grrl for helping me figure this story out! With out her I wouldn't have gotten this chapter out as soon as I did! Thanks to her this chapter is going to be dedicated to her! MissHunni also tried to help me my messaging me, Greek Grrl was faster, so because she tired the next chapter is dedicated to MissHunni! I'm saying it now because I will forget by the time I go to write the next chapter! So thank you to those lovely people for taking the time to review or messaging me or both! Happy reading!**

_"Hey, um, Sohinki. Theirs something you should know. We went and visited your mom the other day after we found your note. She. She told us. About you abilities. About how you can move things with your mind. I. We want you to know that we don't think any different about you." Mari said squeezing Sohinki's arm._

_"As a matter of fact. I think you just got ten time awesomer." Lasercorn said making everybody laugh._

_"Thanks guys. You know how to make a guy feel better." Sohinki said giving them a small smile before he grabbed his head and gasped in pain._

"Sohinki? Are you okay?" Anthony asked putting his hand on Sohinki's arm.

_"I told you to finish him off!" Was that Anthony?! What's wrong with his eyes?! Their black!Wait. Better question. Am I having a vision?! _**Sohinki thought as he watched the scene unfold**

_"I-I'm sorry! I couldn't do it right there with all my friends there!" Anthony cried eyes switching from black to brown to black again._

_"So what! You could have killed them too!" Anthony with the black eyes said._

_"I don't want to kill anybody, though! Why are you making me do this?!" Anthony with the brown eyes said._

_"I told you. You are the only person I can inhabit in order to rid the world of that monster." Black eyed Anthony said._

_"He's not a monster! You are for wanting to kill him!" Brown eyed Anthony cried out grabbing his head in pain._

_"SHUT UP! You will do as I say! Remember what's at stake here! Piss me off and you could everybody you love." Black eyed Anthony yelled._

**_"I want you and your friend to go to this address. This man should be their. Kidnap him. I don't care what you do. Just kill him. But don't harm anyone else. Clear?" Black eyed Anthony asked to hooded men._**

**_"What if we want to hurt other people in the house?" One of the men asked._**

**_"Let's put it this way. Every person you hurt, that's not this man, you guys lose 10,000 dollars." Black eyed Anthony replied._**

**_"Find. We will only hurt him." The same guy said._**

**_"Good. Here's 1100. You get the rest if you kill him. And remember. You NEVER seen me." Black eyed Anthony said slipping into the shadows._**

**"This man should be walking around. When you see him, stab him. I want him dead. And remember... You never seen me." Black eyed Anthony said slipping money to a man with a hood on.**

**"Got it." The Man replied taking the money.**

"No!" Sohinki said ripping his arm way from Anthony, while falling out of his chair in his attempt to get away from him.

"Sohinki, what's wrong?" Anthony asked stand up.

"D-D-Don't touch me!" Sohinki said cawing backwards, trying to put as much distance between him and Anthony as possibly

"Sohinki, did you just have a vision?" Mari asked stepping between Sohinki and Anthony.

"I-I think so." Sohinki said using the wall for support to stand up, while keeping his eyes on Anthony.

"What did you see?" Anthony asked paling slightly.

"I saw you, Anthony. You was talking to your self. But your eyes keep on changing colors. From black to their normal brown. The you with the brown eyes was pleading with the black-eyed you. It sounded like you didn't want to hurt me but the other you wanted me dead." Sohinki said making everybody, besides Anthony, confused.

"Anthony. Did. Did you try to kill Sohinki?" Ian asked taking a step away from Anthony.

"N-No! I swear! I would never want to kill one of my friends!" Anthony said as the lights began to flicker.

"No. No! Not now. Please, not now!" Anthony said backing up looking at the lights.

"Anthony. What's wrong? Are. Are you doing this?" Ian asked a wind started to form (Don't know how to say that the wind formed from out of nowhere).

_"Kill him!" _A voice whispered.

"Ah! NO! Go away! I-I wont do it!" Anthony shouted grabbing his head as the voice kept speaking.

_"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill!" _

"No!" Anthony screamed as his head snapped up, eyes turning from their warm beautiful brown to a harsh cold black.

_"If you wont kill him. Then I will." _Anthony's voice took on a demonic tone as he spoke.

"Guys. Run!" Sohinki said grabbing Mari by the shoulders and pushing her throw the kitchen door with Jovenshire, Ian, and Lasercorn following her.

_"Where you guys going? Don't you wanna play?"_(Creepy, I know) The demonic Anthony asked as things started to move, as if the house was full of water.

"Don't touch us, bitch!" Sohinki said making a lamp smash against Anthony's head, stunning him.

"Sohinki?! What's happening?" Mari asked as her and the guys ran into Jovenshire's room.

"I think Anthony's possessed. You guys go hide. I'll try to fight him." Sohinki said turning to leave.

"Wait, Sohinki! Remember I was a paranormal investor! Do you think that if I make a devil's tap that you can trap Anthony in it? I might be able to get rid of whatever's in him!" Jovenshire said walking over to his closet opening the door to pull out a chest.

_"Theirs no use in hiding! I will find you!" _Demonic Anthony shouted from downstairs.

"I'll try. Where are you going to make it?" Sohinki whispered for fear of Anthony hearing.

"Um, how about in the door way of him room?" Jovenshire asked pulling out pain, holy water, and a worn out book.

"Okay. I'll see if I can distract him. How long will it take for you to make the thing?" Sohinki asked nodding his head to the objects in Jovenshre's hands.

_"Come out, Come out. Where ever you are." _Demonic Anthony called as a door slammed open.

"About 2 minutes." Jovenshire replied as a sacred yet determined look crossed his face.

"Good luck." Sohinki nodded to his friend before he left the room.

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for reviewing! And Favoriteing! And Following! It means a lot to me! And triple thanks to Greek Grrl for helping me figure this story out! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This chapter is 1,038 words long, not including this author's not, or the one at the top. Thank you to all of you who review/ favorite/ and followed! It means a lot to me! If you have a profile on FF and you review I try to respond to each and every one of them! Oh! Before I forget! First reviewer on this chapter, chapter 5!, they will get a sneak peak on the next chapter. Well, when I have it written, anyways. So please review! See y'all when I upload the next chapter, or when I message a reviewer or if I respond to a message. Well, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to MissHunni! I remembered! In case y'all forgot, I said last chapter that she tried to help me on the chapter by messaging me a suggestion, but Greek Grrl beat her to it. So yea... Thank you to all of those who reviewed/favorite/followed! **

** ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

_"Okay. I'll see if I can distract him. How long will it take for you to make the thing?" Sohinki asked nodding his head to the objects in Jovenshire's hands._

_**"Come out, Come out. Where ever you are." Demonic Anthony called as a door slammed open.**_

_"About 2 minutes." Jovenshire replied as a sacred yet determined look crossed his face._

_"Good luck." Sohinki nodded to his friend before he left the room._

**With Sohinki**

"Hey, bitch! I'm over here!" Sohinki said ducking behind the couch as Demon Anthony sent a knife flying in his direction.

_"Stop moving and hold still you little shit!" _ Demon Anthony sneered moving closer to the couch.

**With Jovenshire**

"Hurry up, Jovenshire!" Mari whispered urgently.

"I'm going as fast as I can! You have to make it just right in order for it to work!" Jovenshire whispered back.

"Will. Will this harm Anthony?" Ian asked scared.

"It shouldn't. As long as the demon hasn't branded a binding link on Anthony." Jovenshire relied as he finished the trap.

"What's a binding link?" Lasercorn asked.

"A binding link is a symbol which keeps a demon trapped inside the human it is possessing. The demon can neither escape voluntarily or be exorcised. If there is a binding link on Anthony were going to have to brand a line through it." Mari whispered, much to the guys surprise.

"What?! Come on, I learned that by watching Supernatural!" Mari said glaring at Jovenshire, Lasercorn, and Ian.

**With Sohinki**

Sohinki lunges forward from behind the couch and grabs Demon Anthony's shoulder. Demon Anthony knocks Sohinki's arm away and aims a strike at him, but Sohinki ducks, the hit barely missing him. Demon Anthony grabs Sohinki's arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. Sohinki tries to kick, but Anthony blocked him, pushing him back into another room. Demon Anthony elbows Sohinki in the face; Sohinki kicks at his head. The man ducks and swings and Sohinki blocks. Demon Anthony knocks Sohinki down and pins him to the floor, one hand at Sohinki's neck and the other holding him wrist.

_"Didn't put up much of a fight. Now did you?" _Demon Anthony laughed squeezing Sohinki's neck.

"How do you know that this wasn't part of a plan?" Sohinki gasped out.

_"Because I'm not an idiot!" _Demon Anthony snarled out.

**With Jovenshire**

"It sounds like their fighting. What should we do?" Mari asked looking at Jovenshire.

"Stay here until we hear something else." Jovenshire said looking at the book he picked up.

"You don't seriously mean that do you?" Mari asked outraged.

"Yes, Mari, I do." Jovenshire said glancing over at her.

"Why?!" Mari asked.

"Because Mari. Anthony's possessed my a demon. A DEMON. Who knows what he is capable! Not to mention that Sohinki could hurt us. And before you say anything, I don't Sohinki would want to hurt us. But if that demon were to possess Sohinki we would be screwed!" Jovenshire said looking at Mari.

Mari never got a chance to reply because a scream had them all running out of the room. Jovenshire's words forgotten.

**With Sohinki**

_"Did you really think you could beat me?!" _Demon Anthony yelled as he grabbed a knife and stabbed Sohinki with it, making him scream out in pain.

_"Last I remember, you had stitches right their. Didn't you? I didn't know you could heal your self. Oh, let's have some fun with this!" _Demon Anthony said smiling an evil smile.

"You're a sick bastered!" Sohinki screamed yet again as Demon Anthony twisted the knife in deeper.

"SOHINKI!" Mari yelled as she reached the last step on the stairs.

**A/N:**

**Did y'all like that chapter? I hope so! Sorry that it's so short (That's what he said). I thought it was a good place to stop and I wanted to have a cliff-hanger. If you enjoyed it, drop off a review! I'll try to respond to everyone's! The first 2 people to review will get a preview of the next chapter when its half way typed! Just to put that out there! Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**"Did you really think you could beat me?!" **_**Demon Anthony yelled as he grabbed a knife and stabbed Sohinki with it, making him scream out in pain.**

_**"Last I remember, you had stitches right their. Didn't you? I didn't know you could heal your self. Oh, let's have some fun with this!" **_**Demon Anthony said smiling an evil smile.**

**"You're a sick bastered!" Sohinki screamed yet again as Demon Anthony twisted the knife in deeper.**

**"SOHINKI!" Mari yelled as she reached the last step on the stairs.**

_"Well. Well. Well. Looks like your friends want to play also." _Demon Anthony said pulling out the knife out of Sohinki's stomach and before anybody could react, Demon Anthony threw the knife at Mari.

"MARI!" Sohinki, Ian, Larsercorn, and Jovenshire yelled at the same time, thinking that the knife was going to hit Mari.

_"What the hell?"_ Demon Anthony asked, taking a few steps towards Mari, as the knife froze in midair. Everybody stood there for a minute dumbfounded. Sohinki was the first one to snap out of it by jumping up and using his powers to fling Demon Anthony back against the wall.

_"Let me go!"_ Demon Anthony yelled struggling against Sohinki's powers.

"Jovenshire can you do the exorcism from here?" Sohinki asked keeping his eyes on Anthony.

"Um, yea. Ah, do you want me to make a Devil's Trap?" Jovenshire asked, finally snapping out of his trance.

"Yes, please, and hurry." Sohinki said.

Soon Jovenshire had repainted the Trap and Sohinki had moved the possessed Anthony into it.

"Are you guys ready?" Jovenshire asked looking at his friends, and after pushing his glasses up, he started the exorcism.

As Jovenshire started the exorcism the lights started to flicker as well as Anthony's eye color. Anthony's body started to twitch. When Jovenshire finished the exorcism Anthony fell to the ground, panting.

"Did. Did it work?" Mari asked stepping around the knife that was still frozen in midair.

"No. No It didn't." Jovenshire said watching as Anthony, or should it be called Demon Anthony, shook his head and laughed.

_"You can't get rid of me that easily." _Demon Anthony said standing up.

"Jovenshire, what do we do?" Ian asked freaking out.

"Sohinki use your abilities to keep him still. Lasercorn, help me find the symbol." Jovenshire said looking at said men.

_"Stay away from me!" _Demon Anthony yelled trying to break free of Sohinki's restraints.

"I found it." Lasercorn said showing Jovenshire Anthony's arm.

"Okay. Mari, up in my room, in the chest that I pulled out of my closet, inside of it theirs a lighter and a metal poker in it. Bring them both here." Jovenshire said as he started pacing the room.

"Here." Mari said handing Jovenshire the objects he asked for. The watched as Jovenshire took the objects from Mari and light the lighter and held the poker over the flame.

"Make sure he don't move." Jovenshire said after a few tense seconds. After Jovenshire had burned a line threw the symbol, he repeated the exorcism.

"Now it worked." Jovenshire said as Ian and Lasercorn helped an unconscious , and no longer a demon, Anthony to the couch.

**2 hours later**

"What happen?" Anthony asked rubbing his eyes while sitting up.

"A lot has happen. Do you remember anything from the last few days?" Ian asked handing Anthony a glass of water.

"The last thing I remember is going to the bathroom when we went out to eat. Did anything bad happen?" Anthony asked after he took a drink of water.

"Not exactly. Um, Sohinki, do you want to tell Anthony what happen?" Ian asked looking at Sohinki.

"Sure, Why not." Sohinki said (I say that a lot, sarcastically , its my favorite saying!).

"I. I did all _that _in just two days." Anthony asked shocked.

"Well, actually it wasn't you. It was a demon. Therefor not your fault." Jovenshire said pushing his glasses up.

"Oh. Okay. So Sohinki and Mari both has these 'abilities' that they didn't know about? And I was possessed by a demon? I gotta say it kinda sounds like 'Supernatural', doesn't it?" Anthony said joking.

...

...

_"Dammit Dean!" _Oh sorry wrong story!

...

...

"Oh. Okay. So Sohinki and Mari both has these 'abilities' that they didn't know about? And I was possessed by a demon? I gotta say it kinda sounds like 'Supernatural', doesn't it?" Anthony said joking.

"Yea, but that's only a TV show. This is real life." Sohinki said sadly.

"What other things can you do Mari? Or can you only stop things?" Anthony asked.

"I haven't really tried anything yet." Mari said looking at her hands.

"I think you should try soon. I'll try to help you out, if you want." Sohinki said glancing at Mari.

**A/N:**

**Well this may be the last chapter. I might write a epilogue, or something, but. I think this might be it guys. I. I think I might miss all you lovely people. Thank you all for reviewing, favoriteing, and following. I hope you guys enjoyed my story. If you see that I didn't explain something fully, leave it in the comments and I'll see if I can fix it =D Bye! **


End file.
